Until your mine
by Meggiex3
Summary: I grabbed all my things and ran to the Connie’s catering van. This year I was ever more excited. No more pretending. Just Mitchie. Thrown in with some best friends, boys, singing, late nights, parties, dancing, and just about anything you can imagine.
1. 1: No more pretending

Until your mine

**Until your mine**

"_Thank you Caitlyn Geller." I raised my glass of lemonade banging it with my new best friend. _

_Caitlyn laughed and smiled "why are you thanking me?"_

"_For standing by my side. For helping me in tonight's final jam." I smiled. _

_She raised her eyebrows, "what exactly happened after final jam?" _

_I shrugged. "Shane told me he found his girl. And then he asked me for a canoe ride?"_

"_So your telling me you DIDN'T make out?" Caitlyn laughed a little._

_I shook my head turning bright red. "Caitlyn! It's not like that at all. Were starting over from the beginning. Would you make out with someone you DON'T know?" I laughed a little._

"_I suppose." She whispered drinking some lemonade. "But you guys looked like you were ready to just break out in a never ending kiss at final jam."_

_I smiled a little. "Well…" and then I drank some lemonade leaving the comment at that._

"_Well…what's your plan. We all go home tomorrow. You cant just leave camp rock like this when your relationship with Shane is like this!" Caitlyn smacked my arm a little._

"_What relationship? We don't have one!" I stammered._

"_Oh yes. Im sorry. But you SHOULD have one!" Caitlyn laughed. _

"_Maybe. But I don't think either of us are ready for one, nor do plan on having one. Plus, there's not much a girl can do in one day." I sighed._

"_Just promise me you'll at least do something." Caitlyn sighed too. She grabbed my shoulder. "Shane and Mitchie, sitting in a treeeeeeeeee." She sang really loudly._

_I covered my ears and sunk down in my chair._

_--_

_I had just experienced the best day of my life, and knowing the next day I would be leaving I had to say something to Shane. It made me anxious and nervous all at once. So I felt the need to sleep. I layed my head softly on my pillow and fell right asleep._

_When I woke up the next morning, I could hear loud knocks on my door. I ran to the door as quietly as possible. "Caitlyn?" I fluttered and rubbed my eyes. " Jesus! My moms still sleeping. Could you be any louder?" I looked down at my self. "Well I look beautiful don't I?" I said trying to hide myself in my pajamas and messed up bed hair._

_She laughed. "Come on! Get yourself ready. Were all meeting in the mess hall in 20 minutes!" _

_I put my forehead in my hands. "Why so early!"_

"_Because we leave in 2 hours? Duh!" Caitlyn smiled. "Everyone wants to exchange numbers and say goodbye. But you can't tell your mom. None of the staff know, its all kids. Okay? 20 minutes!" Caitlyn clapped. "Ill meet you there."_

_I silently shut the door and walked to my drawer and pulled out a polo and jean shorts._

_I put them on and fixed my hair. By the time I was ready it was 30 minutes.. I ran into the mess hall shutting the door a little too loud._

_Everyone there looked at me. I shrugged. "Sorry guys. Im a somewhat late sleeper?"_

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes and drug me over by her side. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Try not to freak out, but Nate Grey just gave me his number." _

_My eyes got wider then they had ever been. "He did not!" I attempted to hold in my screams._

_Her hand clamped my mouth shut. "Mitchie Torres! Control your excitement!" Caitlyn laughed._

_I saw her eyes light up and she released her hand from my mouth. I felt confused. "What?" I shrugged and turned around._

_There he stood._

_With his fellow band mates and brothers Nate and Jason._

_It took me a minute before I could find words._

_Scratch that._

_A word._

"_Hello." I said in a high-pitched squeal voice._

_Caitlyn pinched my arm. "Hey guys." _

_Nate put his arm around Caitlyn. "You know im really gonna miss camp rock. Uncle brown said all 3 of us would be staying the whole week next year!" He said excited._

_I smiled, as caitlyn's eyes got even brighter._

_I laughed a little. "That's great. I heard next years gonna be better then ever." I smiled encouragingly._

"_your coming next year right?" Shane said directing all his attention towards me._

_My eyes met his, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Shane smiled "well good, because the canoe ride, im gonna save it for next summer."_

_I relaxed a little bit feeling more comfortable. "Ill be looking forward to it."_

"_Mitchie! Caitlyn!" we heard a girl say._

_Both of our heads snapped to see Tess Tyler. I whispered quietly to myself, "oh joy."_

_She walked over to us. "Listen I just wanted to say you did great last night. Both of you. Good luck next year." _

_I looked at Caitlyn in disbelief. "Well yeah um you too."_

"_Can I have your numbers?" _

_We looked back up at Tess only to realize she was talking to the boys. We rolled our eyes. "Ugh, she's such a witch. Even if she DOES apologize." _

_We watched as Tess Tyler skipped away._

"_So Mitchie do you have a cell phone?" Shane looked at me again._

"_I uh, yes." Shane Grey just asked me for my number. I took a breath in and wrote it down on a piece of paper sliding it in his hand. "Unlimited text messaging." I laughed a little._

"_Text messaging is Shane's addiction." Jason added. _

"_Oh then feel free to text me whenever. Or call. Or whatever." I smiled._

"_Ill defiantly keep in touch." Shane smiled_

_We stood in an awkward silence as a group for a minute._

"_What is this?" Brown said walking in the mess hall. "Back to your cabins kids! You leave in less than an hour! Get your bags together. Chop Chop. Shake some bacon!"_

_The boys rolled there eyes. "our uncle did not just say shake some bacon."_

"_yes! Yes he did" I exclaimed laughing._

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye." Caitlyn sighed and frowned._

_We all shared a group hug and then hugged indivually._

_I looked up at Shane and gave him a tight hug._

_One that ill never forget._

--

I hit another cord strumming harder and harder each time.

"Amazing beat, just needing some amazing lyrics." I heard from through the phone.

"Thanks, im hoping you'll produce it though, spice it up a little." I said laying down the guitar.

"Were gonna be team unstoppable. Were winning final jam, you can count on that." Caitlyn screamed through the phone.

"Whoa there, don't get to full of yourself. What if I cant think of some amazing lyrics? Were screwed." I laughed.

She laughed too, "There's gotta be SOME drama to write about at camp."

"That is so true." I slammed shut my song book and shoved it in my bag. "Alright Caitlyn, ill see you in a couple of hours. Byeee!" I hung up and put my cell phone in my pocket.

I sat on my bed. "READY!" I screamed with excitement.

"Its time to go to camp rock!" my mom screamed.

I grabbed all my things and ran to the Connie's catering van. This year I was ever more excited. No more pretending.

Just Mitchie.

Thrown in with some best friends, boys, singing, late nights, parties, dancing, and just about anything you can imagine.

--

AN- kinda odd chapter? Haha. I just wanted to explain what happened after final jam, my version, for my fanfic :. Also, this fanfics gonna use the song, until your mine by demi lovato, A LOT! Listen to it. Enjoy it. Breathe it. Live it. Haha! Thank guys. Comments- I need 5 to continue :


	2. 2: So much more than just a boy

--

--

An- well don't you guys rock :. Haha. Hope you like chapter 2!

--

"Mitchie!" I heard a long high pitch scream. "CAITYLN!" I ran up to her dropping my bags and giving her a huge hug. "Gosh, long phone calls do not settle for the excitement in seeing you."

Caitlyn nodded. "Wow, a lot has changed in a year. I see you went back to the side bangs, got ride of the normal choppy ones."

"There much prettier in my opinion." I smiled playing with my hair. "What about you! Is your hair…straightened…" I touched her hair.

"I know I look retarded." Caitlyn smacked my hand.

"No, you look like a babe! Nate is gonna EAT you!" I laughed and slapped her back playfully.

"You wish." Caitlyn said grabbing some of my bags. "I volunteered to help with you guys in the kitchen. I mean, it's the least I can do. I have nothing better!"

I looked at her in the eyes, "are you serious!" I hugged her.

"I know. I am such a nice person. But im doing it for a reason." Caitlyn said looking at her feet.

"And that reason is?" I said while picking up another bag.

"Well. I've never had a boyfriend before. Or my first kiss… and well I was hoping you could help me this whole summer." She said smiling a little.

"Well no ones ever went to me before for advice, so WHY NOT!" I laughed. "so where's the cabin"

"3 down on the left." She said pointing. "Its me, you, Peggy, Ella, and another girl." She said quickly.

"Sounds wicked." I said as we started walking and made our way to the cabin.

I breathed in the scent of strong frebeeze. "What the junk?" I started coughing as I stepped in.

"We sanitized the whole cabin. We should be safe and able to breathe normal air now." Peggy exclaimed standing up.

"Yes normal air." I laughed. "at least you care about my health!" I hugged them both tightly. "How have you guys been!"

Ella shrugged, "ehh. Nothing to amazing. But I went to the recording studio when peggy went with Shane. Coolest experience of my life." Ella smiled.

Peggy nodded, "he is the most down to earth coolest guy in the world! And to top things off, he has the voice of an angel!" all 3 of them started laughing as I stood there uncomfortably.

"I uh, better start un packing." I sighed and started unpacking.

About 10 minutes into all of us unpacking we heard an uncontrollable amount of giggling outside our cabin. We all stumbled to the window to see Tess Tyler with 2 new girls who looked like there makeup was put on by a hammer. "Hey Tess." I smiled and waved. After fianly jam last year she was nice, so I was thinking she would still be nice.

Boy, I was wrong.

"If it isn't itchy Mitchie. Good luck with Shane, I hear he's got a new girl on his leash. Oh and good luck with final jam. Im winning this year and that's the final straw." She flipped her hair and walked away.

I spun around and looked at the 3 girls who were looking at the ground. "Shane has a new girl?"

They all looked at each other at once. "We know nothing." They spat out.

I sat down on my bed. "Don't lie to me girls. It'll just cause more pain." I said pushing my hair back.

Peggy was the first to speak up, "Well her name is Whitney." She started playing with her fingers.

I could tell all 3 girls were hiding something about her. And they were nervous to even speak of her.

"and." I motioned for them to continue. "Caitlyn, I know you know more. You've been talking to nate the whole year straight. So he must tell you some information on this Whitney girl."

Caitlyn felt the spotlight, and I was glad, "Well that's where we get all of our info from."

"Wait a second, you and Shane haven't been talking this whole year." Ella looked at me.

I nodded sadly, "I would text and text and call and call. He would never answer."

"He must have been to caught up with Whitney." Ella whispered.

I looked at her in disbelief, "So there like…serious."

"Yeah. Supposedly, she sings the kind of music he likes. And she's beautiful." Peggy sighed.

"No, no, no!" I screamed almost to loud. "I sing his type of music! Shane is supposed to fall in love with me this summer. Now everything's ruined for some WHORE!" I screamed shoving my face into a pillow.

The girls looked at each other in disbelief. They had never heard me swear before.

"When I get angry I tend to swear. Im sorry guys, its just…" I let out a deep sigh. "if he's happy then whatever, im happy for the both of them."

I heard the door open, "Is anyone in here?" I heard a girl.

My head popped up, "who the heck is at our cabin."

I stood up and helped her.

"hi im the 5th wheel to your cabin." She smiled sticking out her hand.

I smiled, I was always nice to new people I met. "Hi im Mitchie."

"Mitchie, hi." She said dragging all her bags to the empty bunk.

"This is Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella." I said pointing to each of them.

"Oh yeah, I met them already. Hey girls!" She said smiling.

The girls looked at each other then up at me.

"Where was I?" I asked laughing.

"You weren't at camp yet. She got here an hour or so before you." Ella smiled a half smile.

"Anyways what's your name?" I said approaching the girl.

"oh yeah im sorry im…"

"Whitney?" I heard a guy scream from outside of the cabin.

"SHANE!" she screamed running out of the cabin jumping into his arms.

I stood there in disbelief. "no. no. no." I shook my head.

"yes."

"yes."

"yes."

Each girl stated.

I walked up to the door looking out at them. They kissed each other a least a billion times and kept saying "I missed you! The 3 days has been so long."

"3 days, get over it you flying flippin whale." I whispered.

"Flying flippin whale?" Caitlyn said coming up behind me touching my shoulder. "At least its better than swearing." She smiled a little.

I looked at her, " I have to say this isn't my agenda for camp rock."

Then all three girls were standing behind me, "your gonna be okay though right?"

"ill be fine. I don't wanna ruin other people's summer because of my sadness. Who cares? Its just a boy."

"just a boy?" they repeated.

I nodded silently.

"So can I meet the other people in your cabin?" Shane asked taking Whitney's hand.

"Of course." She said leading him in the cabin.

I went to my bed in the back corner and looked out the window so my head was facing the other way.

"This is Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella." She said pointing.

"Oh, you have a fantastic cabin. These girls are the nicest people ever." Shane said smiling at the girls.

"Oh yeah, and that's Mitchie." Whitney said pointing to the corner.

I kept my head facing out the window, not letting myself turn around.

But I had too, and I did. My head snapped up to see Shane looking directly at me with a look that described so many emotions at once.

My whole world came crashing down with that one look. I took one look at the desk next to me, grabbed my songbook and pen and ran.

I ran down to the mess hall faster than ever.

Everyone was looking at me as my tears started coming.

I sat down at the piano in the mess hall and wiped all of my tears.

My state of mind

**Has kind of got the best of me.**

I sang that over and over again until I was shaking so much I shook the piano.

I layed my head on the piano, "he is so much more than just a boy."

--

**AN- so…did you like?? Haha. Comments are love.**


	3. 3:Dont run from your problems, face them

AN- thanks guys

AN- thanks guys. You rock. And have no fear. There WILL be smitchie. But you must have the drama before you get the smitchie. It's like a 3 course meal menu. Your getting the salad, soon will come the soup, and then will come the TURKEY! Haha. Yes. Enjoy.

--

I grabbed a hold of myself. I knew I had to. I closed my songbook. Of course, not a great start to a song, but at least it was a START.

I wiped away any tears that had previously fallen and took in just about the biggest breath possible.

I let it out and stood up. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." I said to myself.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie!" Caitlyn screamed running up and hugging me.

"Thanks for the warning." I mumbled.

"Im sorry, I didn't want you to freak out." Caitlyn said looking sadder than id ever seen her.

"Oh yeah, because running out of my cabin crying is so much better than a little scream into a pillow." I said sarcastically

"I know I know! Im really sorry, you forgive me though right?" she pleaded.

"Yeah of course, its really my fault. I guess I sort of overreacted." I frowned.

"Your not the only one who saw Shane give you that look. You had every right to run out of there." Caitlyn looked at the ground.

"What happened once I ran?" I said pulling out a chair to sit in.

She sat down too, "Well Whitney was kind of in a state of shock. And then we all shrugged. And then Shane waved and ran too."

"He ran?" I said starting to nervously play with my hands.

"It was kind of a state of shock for everyone. One minute everyone's happy. The next people are getting looks. The next someone's running, and then next everyone's confused and another person runs!" Caitlyn said trying to remember it all. "It was a lot for a whole 5 minutes."

I shrugged "I suppose that was a state of shock for all of us. Do you know where he ran to?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "I have no idea. Whitney doesn't know either. But she doesn't care. She just said he probably wanted to go help you. She claims he's always nice to people that are sad."

I stopped, "wait. She doesn't know about last summer, and with me and Shane."

"I want to say yes, but im going to say no." Caitlyn looked up at me.

"Okay then good. Nothing will be awkward at the cabin if we just drop it." I smiled.

"Right." Caitlyn nodded. "Well I promised nate I would go on a walk with him until I had to go for kitchen duty for dinner. So why don't you go back to the cabin, get your face cleaned up, and take a nap or something. Ill see you at kitchen duty." She stood up and ran out of the mess hall.

I rubbed my face. I did need to clean it. I probably looked like a bucket of makeup fell down my face from all the crying. "Or something." I yelled after her.

And I had that "something" in mind.

--

I went back to the cabin to find a note lying on my bed.

Mitchie-

_Hey girl. Us 2 went to go show Whitney around camp. Well meet you at dinner._

_-Love Peggy and Ella. _

_P.S- we think Nate and Caitlyn are off somewhere on a walk making out. Who knows? _

_P.S.S- which nail polish is cuter? Can you choose? They're on my dresser. –Ella._

I laughed out loud and walked to her dresser. "There the same" I stated out loud.

I took pen and got a piece of paper.

_This one is much much much cuter._

_-Love Mitchie ;)))_

I layed the paper down on Ella's bed and through one of the nail polishes on top of the note, still laughing.

Once my face was clean, I tied my hair in a ponytail, to keep it out of my face. Camp was much hotter this year and I was sure of that. I felt like a bucket of sweat so I put on a purple tank top and dark jean shorts. Once I was happy with how I looked in the mirror grabbed my songbook and guitar. "Must write song." I muttered to myself. "Where's the best place to write." I asked myself out loud. "Why am I talking to myself…well anyways… the dock!" I smiled putting my sunglasses on my head. "Its song writing time."

--

I got to the dock feeling much happier than I had only an hour ago. I shook off anything that happened earlier today. I had to shake it off. I had absolutely no other choice. I was not that kind of person who interfered with other people's relationships. I butt out. But then again… isn't there a first time for everything? I wasn't sure, but I just needed to focus on winning final jam this year. That's all.

I took out my guitar and got my songbook ready. I looked around to make sure no one was around me.

"**My state of mind.**

**Has kind of got the best of me."**

I strummed along keeping the beat searching for the words that should come next.

I looked out into the lake strumming along waiting for some sort of sign.

"Mitchie?" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I sighed and stopped strumming and turned around towards the voice.

I was him appear walking down the path towards me, "Shane." I said flatly.

"I was hoping id find you. I…well…we need to talk." He said sitting down next to me.

A felt a chill to have Shane Grey right next to me. Its odd how hours ago I was in love with him, and now I had so many mixed feelings. One part of me wanted to rip out his throat and another half wanted to kiss him all over. I had no reason and no idea why I had these feelings. "So then talk." I muttered.

He looked out into the water, "why'd you run?"

I looked at him as his hair blew in the wind, "why'd YOU run." I turned the question back on him.

"Don't be stubborn Mitchie. Im trying to ask a simple question and your going bitchy Mitchie on me." Shane spit back. "Seriously, im not here to bother you, I just want to know the truth."

Now Shane looked at me in the eyes. Did he just call me bitchy? Oh how I wanted to SLAP that boy right there. But all he wants is an answer but was I willing to give him the answer?

"I think we both know why I ran." I stated looking away from him.

"Listen, if its because you saw my facial expression. Im sorry. But my face is easily read." Shane licked his lips.

"Its too easily read. So I ran." I said looking in his eyes waiting for his next snippy remark.

"Don't run from your problems. Face them." He snipped.

"There WAS no problem to be faced." I snipped back.

He got closer to me, "there is a problem and we both know it."

"And WHAT is that problem Shane Grey?" I said as my eyes tightened.

The next moment was a shocker.

I felt his lips crush against mine. "That's the problem." He muttered walking away from me. Running back towards the camp.

"That is a problem." I said touching my own lips with two fingers.

I pulled my songbook closer to me.

"**I need you next to me."** I wrote and whispered softly.

I looked out at the lake. Did Shane like me too? Or was he making me prove me point? What was he REALLY trying to say?


	4. 4: Got me going crazy

--

AN- you guys are amazing! Your reviews make me smile every time. Enjoy chapter 4!

--

I touched my lips still in a state of shock. I looked at my watch trying to get my mind off of what had just happened. "Time for kitchen duty" I muttered to myself.

I ran to my cabin and layed down my guitar and book. I noticed Peggy and Ella were gone, probably mingling with some old friends. But I also noticed Whitney sleeping as dead as a rock over on her bed.

I stared at her, examining her for the first time.

She truly was beautiful; I could see why Shane chose her. He always seemed to choose girls with beauty; I found that out on the Internet after camp rock last summer.

And that's the moment I realized I was a stalker.

No im just kidding, but I felt like one earlier as I was researching him.

I put my mind back to Whitney and studied her.

Her dark brown straight her hung slightly below her shoulders and her side bangs swept to one side of her face and they were tucked behind her ear.

She was wearing a lime green tank top and short denim blue shorts.

Her jaw line looked like it was softer than anything possible, and it was defined so well the sun seemed to beam off of it.

She was mad skinny, and her teeth looked whiter the snow and they seemed to fill her mouth perfectly.

I felt a huge rush of jealousness run across my body. She was like an angel fallen from heaven made just for Shane.

But then as I examined her one more time I noticed something, a similarity.

Where did I recognize her?

I scratched my head and accidentally messed up my ponytail. "Oops."

I said taking my hair out. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself and then it hit me.

I looked back at Whitney.

She looked like me.

Just prettier.

We were both wearing a tank top. We had the same shorts. We had the exact same haircut, and hair color. We had matching mouth structures. It seemed as though she had everything I had except more definite and more beautiful. But she had one thing I would never have.

Shane.

I sighed and looked back in the mirror. I put my hair back in a ponytail. It always seemed like I was second best in this world.

I ran to the kitchen and put on my apron, "sorry I'm late." I muttered to my mother.

"Only by 5 minutes, so you're safe this time." My mother kissed my forehead. "Now go cut the carrots with Caitlyn! There's tons of carrots to be cut, and only two of you." She tapped my shoulder and pointed to Caitlyn.

"I don't think ill ever be able to look at carrots the same. I cut over 200 carrots in like 5 minutes!" she screamed and pointed to the bowl of cut carrots.

I laughed, "well Caitlyn, id say that's about...5 carrots you cut. And we have about 200 more." I laughed getting a knife and starting to cut the carrots.

About 150 carrots later my hand was so sore I thought I couldn't even feel it.

Oh how I thought wrong.

I felt a strong sharp sting through my thumb.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in a high pitch voice.

"Mitch, are you okay." Caitlyn said looking up from her carrot.

"No." I said sticking my bleeding thumb in front of her face.

"Holy schnitzel." Caitlyn shrieked and dragged my thumb over to the sink. "Conferee!" Caitlyn screamed.

"What is it, are you ready for the next assignment?" my mom said walking and wiping her forehead. She looked at my thumb immediately. "Jesus! Mitchie, what did you do!"

"I cut my thumb with the knife. Did I lose my thumb." I mumbled in pain, not planning on looking at the blood pouring from my thumb, due to the fact that I would let out a shriek louder than anything on this earth.

"Relax Mitch, its just a little cut that'll need a few stitches."

"Stitches." I repeated and grunted. "well, lets go to the nurse ASAP and get me some pain relievers it freaking hurts!"

"Caitlyn you can go with her. I still have plenty to do before dinner." my mom grabbed my shoulder. "Mitchie, whatever you do, don't look at your thumb. We both now how you get when you look at an obnoxious amount of blood."

I nodded, "get back to work mom. Ill is fine."

Caitlyn grabbed a towel. "Lets run and get you stitched up," she said wrapping it around my thumb.

--

The nurse told me to just sit still and not look at my thumb.

I accepted her wish and looked up at Caitlyn who was observing the every move of the nurse.

"Caitlyn, you seem very well handled with blood and such." I stated to try to get my mind off the sharp shooting pain.

"Well, my mothers a doctor, so I've grown up around this kind of stuff. I find it all so fascinating. But no worries, I will always want to be a music producer, I don't like what the doctors have to wear."

We both laughed.

I heard faint footsteps up the stairs get louder, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." the nurse, said not taking her sight away from my thumb.

I saw Shane and Whitney walk in hand in hand. Shane was looking directly at Whitney and kissed her forehead. "Um do you have some Tylenol? My girlfriend has a terrible headache." he said not taking his sight off of Whitney.

I looked at Whitney whose face was bright red and there was sweat rolling down her forehead.

"It'll be a minute, incase you couldn't tell im in the middle of something, and it cant be held off." the nurse mumbled.

Shane and Whitney head snapped up looking directly at the nurse, Caitlyn, and me.

"Mitchie, what happened to you." Whitney mumbled trying to se over my shoulder.

"No worries, just a little cut. You really should lie down. You look dehydrated." I said looking apologetic. She honestly did look like she was ready to fall over and pass out. I tried to give her a smile. After all, I had no reason to be rude of her. Jealousy, never overpowered friendliness. But it did, seeing her holding shames hand made a knot in my stomach.

"She not dehydrated, Mitchie. Any way's, did anyone even ask you." Shane snipped back.

"Shane, shut up." Caitlyn said looking at him rudely. "You have no reason to talk to Mitchie like that. She was trying to help."

"Hey Caitlyn, hers a thought. Butt out. Go make out Nate or something." he said giving Caitlyn one of the nastiest looks had ever seen in my life.

"Shane!" Whitney tried to yell. "Stop talking to my friends like that."

"They're your...friends?" he muttered. "Pathetic friends."

"You know what. Your a pathetic arrogant pop star." I said slamming my fist down on the chair.

"And Mitchie you have no reason to talk to him like that either!" Whitney said looking back and forth at all 3 of us.

"Your stitches are finished." the nurse mumbled. I nodded and smiled, "thanks."

Caitlyn returned shame the evil look, "what happened to you."

"Change. Change happened to me."

"You need to find a way to UN change. You did last summer. Why cant you now." I mumbled taking caitlyn's arm and dragging her out the door with me.

Whitney looked at Shane. "Shane I don't feel so good."

I heard her mumble behind me.

And then I heard a hard thud on the floor.

We both spun around at the same time to see Whitney on the floor shaking, having slight foam coming from her mouth, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Whit!" I heard Shane scream.

I covered my mouth and turned around disgusted at the sight.

Whitney was having a seizure right in front of our very eyes.

"Get out of here." Shane mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn looked at Shane in disbelief at his rudeness.

"Now you understand why I freak out when she gets sick alright. Because im worried that something like this will happen again." he said looking down at Whitney.

-Something like this will happen again- those words were ringing in my head. This must have been a reparative thing that freaked Shane out every time.

"Get out!" he repeated this time even louder. I took a look at the pain in his eyes.

It must kill him each time he saw her body breakdown like that.

I ran out of the nurse's cabin so quickly, I didn't even know my feet were moving.

I looked over at Caitlyn once we were a safe distance from the cabin.

We stood in a minute of silence.

"I don't know what to say." Caitlyn mumbled. "I feel like such a jerk."

"Shane got scared. So he took his anger out on us, that's not right." I tried to replay each moment.

"I don't know what to say." she repeated staring in a daze.

"Maybe, that's best."

--

Dinner had never been so silent in all of camp rock history. Our whole table sat in silence.

Peggy was the first to speak, "guys, please don't beat yourselves up over this."

Ella nodded, "whitens gonna be fine. We talked to Nate; he said she has seizures at least once a month. "

Caitlyn tried to give them a smile, "thanks girls. Were sorry if were quite. But speaking for both of us, I just think it was frightening."

"Foam from the mouth. Shaking like that; I can't even eat." I mumbled shoving my plate away from my face.

"It sounds scary." Ella agreed.

"And we've also never seen Shane flip out like that before." Caitlyn added softly.

"I would never have imagined Shane flipping out like that. Especially on you guys, and im so sorry he did." Nate said walking up sitting beside Caitlyn putting his arm around her.

I sighed, "Shane's changed."

"I miss the Shane you shaped him into." Jason added sitting next to me.

I felt a rush of cold air, the Shane I turned him into.

The perfect Shane I fell in love for.

But now, it seemed as though my feelings changed. I was almost scared of Shane. No one had ever snapped like that on me before. Too see the pain he went through almost felt like a knife going through my stomach. The knot in my stomach grew tighter, re imagining his face when he saw Whitney having the seizure. The knot felt so tight in my stomach I clenched on to my stomach.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Peggy looked at me concerned.

"Im fine." I lied. There was no reason to describe why Shane made me suffer so much pain.

But I knew the reason. I was in love with a man who didn't love me back.

--

It was midnight and we were all tired and strained.

Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, and I sat in a circle on the cabin floor waiting for Whitney to come back.

I let out a huge yawn, "how much longer?" I said still yawning.

"Who knows."? Peggy said laying her head on Ella.

We heard small footsteps come up the stairs.

"Whitney?" Ella whispered.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up?" she said whispering too.

"Waiting for you. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Caitlyn stated standing up.

"Im perfectly fine. I promise. I guess I should have told you guys earlier, I have seizures sometimes." she smiled a little. "Dumb mistake on my half, but honestly. Caitlyn and Mitchie... shames a little overprotective when it comes to my health. That's why he flipped like that. And I truly am sorry, and I bet he is too."

"Where is Shane?" I said a little to quickly.

"I told him to go take some time to himself. He needed it. So he took his guitar and said he would see me in the morning." she shrugged. "That might not answer your question. But that's all I know." she shrugged.

I shot up quickly and ran over to my drawers. I took out my bathing suit and ran into the bathroom as quick as possible.

I quickly put my bathing suit on and took my hair down.

All four of them stared at me, "um. Where exactly are you going."?

I stopped for a minute. " I uh, need a shower."

They looked at each other and laughed, "alright. Whatever makes you happy? Were all going to sleep."?

"Okay. Goodnight. Ill is in the shower." I yelled running out of the cabin.

"Isn't that weird, she forgot soap." Ella stated looking at the shower bucket I had set out on my dresser holding all my shower things.

I heard Caitlyn clamp Ella's mouth shut. "Goodnight Ella."

I laughed and kept running.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I ran to the dock and I heard light strumming of a guitar out in the middle of a lake. "I know that boy a little too well."

I said before I slipped into the water making sure not to make too much noise.

I swam to the middle of the lake and clutched onto shames canoe.

"What the..." Shane gasped.

I pulled myself onto the canoe. "What a pleasant surprise." I said ringing out my hair and I sat down on the other side of the canoe.

"Mitchie. What in the WORLD are you doing?" he said his face looking so confused.

"I needed to talk to you. And I knew where to find you." I smiled little. He looked so cute with his little jacket and guitar. I shook those thoughts of my head; I came out here so we could come to a truce.

"Are you cold?" he asked me looking at me.

"Um...no.why?" i said confused.

"Its 58 degrees out here, and your in a very small bikini." he laughed a little.

"Oh." I took a minute to feel the air. " JESUS! It is cold!"

He took off his jacket and handed it to me, "it would look bad on my part if I was found with a dead girl with hypothermia on my canoe in a bikini, now wouldn't it?" he laughed.

I smiled; this was the Shane I knew. The one that was nice, cared about my feelings, and cracked little jokes.

"So why are you here again, I was kind of in the middle of writing a song." he said pointing to his guitar.

"I want to here the song." I stated flatly.

"Excuse me." he looked in my eyes.

"You heard me." I smiled. "Its cant be THAT bad, come on."

"Fine." he mumbled. "I can't find a good beat, but I wrote some lyrics. Only a couple of lines."

I nodded, "okay. Sing away pop star."

He rolled his eyes and started singing.

**Until you're mine ****  
****I have to find ****  
****a way to fill this hole inside ****  
****I've got to fight ****  
****without you here by my side ****  
****until you're mine ****  
****not gonna be ****  
****even close to complete ****  
****I won't rest until you're mine.**

I blinked a couple of times. "That's a great song."

"I wrote it last year. After camp rock." he said looking down at his guitar. "I can't find the right words for the rest of the song." he rested his chin on his guitar.

"This may be out on a limb. But you could start off with something like...

**My state of mind ****  
****has kind of got the best of me ****  
****I need you next to me ****  
****I'm trying to find ****  
****a way that I could get to you ****  
****I just wanna get to you.**

He blinked a couple of times, "whoa. That fits perfectly."

"I know weird right?" I sighed. Its like we both had half of the song, and when we put it together it fit just like a puzzle piece. "Can I see your guitar."?

"Sure." he handed me his guitar.

I took in a deep breath and started playing the same beat I had played to Caitlyn on the phone, and the same beat I had been trying to write the amazing lyrics for.

And it seemed the lyrics just flowed now...

**My state of mind ****  
****has kind of got the best of me ****  
****I need you next to me ****  
****I'm trying to find ****  
****a way that I could get to you ****  
****I just wanna get to you ******

**The world I see is perfect now ****  
****you're all around ****  
****with you I can breath ******

**Until you're mine ****  
****I have to find ****  
****a way to fill this hole inside ****  
****I've got to fight ****  
****without you here by my side ****  
****until you're mine ****  
****not gonna be ****  
****even close to complete ****  
****I won't rest until you're mine ****  
****mine **

I handed him the guitar back, "wow I suck."

Shane looked at me as if I was some alien creature, "your amazing."

I smiled.

"I mean the song. You're playing. Its just all around amazing." he smiled.

"How amazing." I smiled.

Shane leaned in and kissed me, "that amazing."

We both had a straight face.

"Im such a freakin loser!" Shane threw his hands and dug his face in them.

"Your not a loser!" I blurted out.

"That's the second time vie kissed you! Which makes me a loser." Shane grunted.

"Ill take that as an insult." I sighed.

"No! Not like that. I mean... I have a girlfriend. That I love. And I just kissed another girl! Twice!"

"Shane, do you really love her?" I said looking him in the eyes.

He looked in my eyes for what seemed like forever.

He came over to me and grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

I kissed back, because that was my only reaction possible.

He leaned away, " I thought I loved her, until you popped back up in my life."

I sat there, not sure if I was supposed to say anything back.

Before I knew it we arrived back at the dock. We both got out of the boat in complete silence.

"I uh. Will see you tomorrow." I said walking away.

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone about our little canoe ride."

"I promise." I smiled and walked away.

--

I put my pajamas on a brushed my hair.

Everyone in the cabin was sleeping so I quietly took Shanes jacket and hung it at the end of my bed because it was wet. I looked at the clock.

2 are.

Yes defiantly my bedtime, I thought to myself and dozed off.

I woke up the next morning to the sound obnoxiously loud singing.

"ITS TEARING UP MY HEART WHEN IM WITH YOU. AND WHEN WE ARE APART I FEEL IT TOO--" all four girls were singing at the tops of their lungs.

"Ladies. Go back to sleep. Its like 4 are." I said shoving my head under my pillow.

Caitlyn started poking me everywhere, "come on! You already slept through breakfast!"

"I WHAT!" I screamed jolting up.

"Just kidding." they all giggled.

"You guys suck." I laughed and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Ella walked over to my bed, "Mitchie, what a cute jacket! Where'd you get it from?"

I almost panicked, "I uh got it at ehh."

"How weird, Shane has the same exact jacket. I love it. Its so comfortable." Whitney smiled walking over to the jacket. "But I can tell Shanes jacket apart from everyone else's. Because Shanes says property of Shane gray sewed in on the inside of the jacket.

Whitney opened up the jacket.

**Property of Shane grey.**

"Mitchie, why do you have shanes jacket?"

--

An- LONGGGG CHAPTER. I didn't like it. At all. I was at a major writing block. and this is how it turned outt. sorry that it stinks : . and I tried to spell check. But the spell check messed some word sup. So just bare with the terrible smelling and some wrong words.


	5. 5: Until your mine

--

--

An- thanks guys! Oh and… cliffhangers. They're my best friends. So good luck copping with all of them. Lol. ALSO!! I made a trailer for the fan fiction. Its kind of a bad trailer, but I thought I should try. /watch?vLQSIR35SSek Enjoy chapter 5!

--

It felt like a bucket with 20 gallons of water dropped on my head. "I uh…"

"Mitchie just spit it out!" Whitney said taking off the jacket.

I looked at Caitlyn for encouragement. She shrugged frowning. "I don't know." She mouthed.

"I um found it." I choked a little on my own spit.

"You… found it?" Whitney said confused. "But Shane never loses it. It's either on his body or hanging on the hook. I know that for a fact."

"Maybe he dropped it." Peggy said trying to help me.

"It was freezing last night. He had it on." Whitney stated not believing what we were saying.

"I found it, you don't have to believe me but I did." I said snatching the jacket from her hands.

"My boyfriends jacket, ill return it to him." She said snatching it back.

I took it back "Whitney, darling, let me return it to him."

She took it back putting it behind her back, "my boyfriend!" she yelled turning away, " ill return it."

I looked at her and stood up. Caitlyn patted my back, "stay calm Mitchie."

Peggy and Ella looked at each other not knowing what to say so they just shrugged.

I looked at Whitney as she turned around shoving the jacket at the bottom of her suitcase.

"Give the jacket back to him, don't steal it." I muttered.

She spun around, "it's not stealing. You see, when girls have boyfriends they some times borrow their clothes. But of course, how would you know, you probably haven't had a boyfriend." She spit back.

"Dude, Whit, what'd she do to you?" Ella said standing up now too.

Whitney spun around to Ella giving her a look, but then her face turned soft. She looked back to me and half smiled, "your right. Im sorry Mitchie. Its just, I felt as though you were lying to me. But you're so nice, you would probably never lie to me."

I felt my stomach knot up, "its okay." I managed to spit out.

"Im just gonna go give Shane his jacket back." Whitney said taking the jacket back out running out the door.

I looked a t Caitlyn, then to Ella, and then to Peggy. "I um…. yeah." I laughed a little.

"Ohmygod! You got Shane's jacket. We want details!" Ella screamed sitting next to me.

"Well I lied when I said I was going to get a shower." I smiled.

"Well duh. Anyone could have figured that out." Peggy laughed.

"So that's why you left the shampoo!" Ella clapped her hands finally understanding.

"Yes. So, I ran to the lake, jumped in and swam to the canoe Shane was on. I pulled myself up and I realized it was like the coldest night ever, so Shane gave me his jacket."

Caitlyn's eyes got wide, "then what!"

"We talked." I smiled.

"You kissed!" Peggy exclaimed.

"No, no, no!" I lied keeping a straight face.

They all 3 looked at each other, "Whatever, we wont expect you to kiss and tell."

Caitlyn eyeballed me as if to say, - I want all the details.-

I smiled, "girls I didn't kiss him."

"Whatever you say…" Ella smiled back.

"Come on lets just go to breakfast!"

--

We arrived at breakfast about 10 minutes later when everyone was dressed and ready. My mom told us we did not have to help with breakfast due to my thumb. I was grateful.

For breakfast, we had my moms amazing pancakes. I absolutely adored them.

Once we all had our pancakes we sat down at our table.

Whitney and Shane came to our table with their pancakes in their one hand and grasping each other's hand with the other hand.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed at my pancake.

"Boys." I heard Caitlyn mutter in a disgusting voice and we both laughed. Then I saw Nate pop up and put an arm around Caitlyn. "Boys." She said smiling and then turned to kiss Nate's cheek.

I smiled; they were so happy and cute together.

I looked up and looked over at Shane who happened to be staring right at me.

I looked down at my pancakes and blushed a little.

"Whys Mitchie blushing." Whitney smiled at me from across the table.

"She's not blushing. Her cheeks sometimes turn red sometimes." Caitlyn covered up for me slapping my side hard underneath the table.

"Ow" I muttered laughing. "Thank you." I whispered so only she could hear me.

Shane laughed, I could hear him trying to hold it in.

I looked up at him and Whitney. Whitney's eyes met him, "what could possibly be so funny." She said with a serious look.

Shane stopped laughing and stabbed his pancakes.

I silently laughed, "So guys! Tonight's the first jam! Are you guys excited?"

"Beach Jam! Its always a blast!" Ella smiled.

"Yes. Yes is it!" I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Tess." I muttered to Caitlyn.

"Hi, you must be Whitney. Shane's new arm candy." Tess said reaching over me and sticking her hand out.

"I guess you could say that." Whitney laughed shaking Tess's hand. "and your Tess Tyler. Tj Tyler's daughter."

"Yes I am." Tess smiled flipping her hair. "So if you ever want to sit with us at lunch, your welcome too. Oh and we also could use some dancers and singers for the jams. So your welcome to join us."

Whitney smiled, "thanks for the offer. But im gonna be singing my own song for tonight's final jam. And I have enough songs written to sing a different song each final jam. I came prepared. But thanks anyways."

Tess rolled her eyes, "yeah. Good luck tonight." She said flipping her hair again, walking away.

"Ew. Tess Tyler." Caitlyn laughed.

"So your singing your own song tonight." I asked Whitney curious.

"I wrote this one song about Shane. And I want to play it tonight."

I wrote this one song WITH Shane and im GOING to play it tonight, I said inside my head. "Sounds radical."

"Me and Ella are gonna sing too. Not an original, just some girly pop song." Peggy high fived Ella.

"You guys will rock." Caitlyn smiled. "I believe Mitchie has something up her sleeve that im gonna have to spice up by tonight." She laughed.

I laughed too, "what about you boys." I said directing the question to all 3 boys.

"Were just gonna watch." Jason smiled. "Get a sneak peak of the talent this year."

"Sounds great." I said eating the last bite of my pancake. "Well I guess well all see each other at beach jam?"  
"yes ma'am." Everyone repeated.

--

I looked in the mirror and put on the brightest red lipstick I could find. I was wearing a bright read tank top that went down to my thighs. I wore silky leggings under my tank top and I put on a small leather jacket. I fixed my hair perfectly and added a little glitter on my eyes. I had to look 100 perfect for tonight's jam. I would be spilling all my heart out to the song, and I planned on singing it directly into Shane's eyes.

I would be making my first and last move, and then he would choose. And I wouldn't be some doll he could play around with. He would choose. Whitney or me?

When I was finished I sat down on the cabin floor warming up my vocal cords.

I could hear Caitlyn clicking away on her computer, adding the finishing touches to the song I asked her to spice up for tonight. She was quite a fan of the song herself, she said it was one of my bests and se especially loved the part Shane added. I had told her the WHOLE story to last night in its entirety. She supported what I was doing 100 percent, as long as I didn't hurt anyone. I told her I couldn't promise that. I could promise that no one would get hurt physically, but mentally, some one was going to get hurt. Whether it is Whitney, or I and no matter the outcome Shane would end up hurt.

I also could hear Whitney strumming on the guitar. She kept her eyes closed and I could tell she was singing in her head.

At that moment I heard Peggy and Ella walk out of the bathroom, "how do we look!" they smiled and turned around showing us the whole outfit.

"Whoa there hot mommas!" Caitlyn laughed.

They were wearing leather skirts and bright lime green tank tops with bright green make up matching.

"Too hot to handle!" I added, standing up walking over to them to give them a hug.

"Were too hot to handle?" They said doubting me. "Look at you! It should be ILLEGAL to look that hot."

I smiled, "oh it is illegal. But I don't play by the law." I smiled like a devil was being unleashed inside of me.

"Oh la la ladies!" Whitney said opening her eyes.

"What are you gonna wear Whitney!" Ella exclaimed.

"Jeans and a t-shirt probably." She shrugged, "nothing to exciting. My body will be hidden behind a guitar anyways.

"Oh, well im excited to hear your song!" Ella smiled high fiving Whitney.

I went back to warming my voice.

--

We were all told to sit in the crowd until it was our turn to go up on stage. Plenty of groups went ahead of any of ours.

Tess's group went up and sang some really odd pop song that sounds like Brittany spears on crack. Over produced and sketchy, I really disliked it.

On the contrary, her dancing was divine.

After Tess, it was finally Whitney's turn.

I was anxious to hear this song she had written about Shane.

She started strumming on the guitar.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

She stopped strumming, and grabbed the microphone closer to her mouth getting deeper into the song.

**I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care**

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

She took a breath out. Wow, I thought to myself. She was honestly really great. She stopped singing and playing on the guitar, "well, that's all I got done on the song. I hope that was okay." She said kind of doubting herself.

Everyone around me clapped loudly. I clapped too, she was a great musician.

Next up was Peggy and Ella.

They got up and danced and sang "girls just wanna have fun!" in a really poppy girly version.

I laughed the whole way through it, they really got the crowd going.

It was finally my turn up to bat.

Caitlyn and I went up on stage and she squeezed my hands, "you go girl." She said starting the music.

I walked up to the microphone, putting a soft grip around it.

My state of mind  
has kind of got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breath

I grabbed a tighter grip around the microphone. I looked into the crowd and met eyes with Shane. I felt the emotion through the sound and sang louder.

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

All lonely inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing threw the noise  
I can find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
yeah always back to you.

He stared right on back at me through that whole part of the song. He realized the song was the song was from last night and kind of half smiled. We kept the eye contact. Strong and fierce, any normal time I would have turned away and blushed, but I felt the emotion of the song and sang even louder.

Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
and you're all I see yeah

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

I grabbed the whole microphone and started rocking out with it, disconnecting the gaze with Shane and moving on to looking at the whole crowd.

**Yes i'm wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about wanting to soar  
I'm ready to begin  
our waiting has to end  
right now  
too late  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah**

Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I wont rest until youre mine

And for the last part of the song I went back to the middle of the stage, and let go of the microphone. I looked at Shane wanting his full attention. I pulled out any emotion I had and sang softly.

**My state of mind  
is finding all the best from me  
I need you next to me **

I let out a sigh and looked over at Whitney who was staring at Shane who was staring at me. I grabbed the microphone, "your choice. Me or her." I said into it before I walked off the stage.

I high fived Caitlyn, "was it good?"

"Fantastic!" Caitlyn smiled giving me a hug.

We walked back to the group and brown announced that was the end of beach jam.

Our cabin, and connect 3 stayed behind all sitting in a circle.

We all sat awkwardly in the circle.

Jason was the first to say something "I thought everyone did amazing."

"Me too." Nate said grabbing caitlyn's hand and holding it tight.

"Whitney, that song you wrote was beautiful." Ella smiled. "And Mitchie! Yours was freaking amazing! Why haven't I heard it before?"

"Its new." I stated looking at my hands.

I popped my head up and looked across the circle to see Whitney eyeballing Shane, "Mitchie, what was up with you saying –your choice, me or her? - I didn't get it."

"Um. I…" I swallowed. "I wrote that song about a boy that I want to be mine but he was taken by someone else. And he happened to kiss me. And I wanted him to choose me or her."

"And." Whitney said looking at me.

"That's all." I smiled.

"But you were staring at Shane when you said it, im not blind." Whitney said now looking at Shane.

"no she wasn't" Shane said quickly.

"Shane! You were staring back!" Whitney spat at him.

The whole circle went dead silent.

"Im beginning to think everyone's hiding something from me. So everyone say what you need to say." Whitney said looking at the whole circle.

"there's nothing to be said." Peggy said looking back at Whitney.

I saw Whitney's eyes water up, "I hate camp rock. It's a stupid place, and the people here are jerks!" she stated standing up and turning around and walking away

Shane looked at the whole circle, "thanks a lot guys." He ran after Whitney, "Whitney wait!"

I looked up watching Shane leave. "Lets go guys. It's been a long day."

We all said our goodbyes and walked to the cabin, "Caitlyn, ill be back okay. Im just going to go on a walk and clear my mind." I whispered in her ear.

"Alright, just don't do anything you'll regret." She gave me an encouraging smile.

I walked away in know general direction, not sure where I wanted to go. I just kept walking, till I found myself at the dance hall, where the dance lessons were held.

I heard sobbing and yelling.

Me, Mitchie, the nosiest person in the world walked up the to the window and peeked in.

I saw Shane standing up holding Whitney's elbows, just as she held his. Kind of like what we did at final jam last year, but ours was soft and sweet, there grip was painful and mean.

I watched and saw that Whitney was bawling her eyes out and Shane's eyes were full of emotions. The same gaze he gave me the first day of camp rock.

"Shane, just tell me the truth." Whitney stated sniffling. "why was she staring at you! Why did she have your jacket! Why did she write a song about you! Why does she want you to choose!"?

"We have history." He whispered so low I could barely hear him.

I felt my stomach flip. We have history.

"What do you mean?" she stopped crying.

"Last year, we kind of had a fling type thing." He was still whispering.

"How do you have a fling type thing?" she cried louder now.

"We weren't going out or anything, but we both had the feelings for each other. But then I found you, and my feelings left okay?" he said disconnecting the stare between them as he looked to the ground.

"She still loves you?" Whitney said letting go of his arms.

"Loves a pretty strong word Whitney." Shane said looking back at her.

"Shane, I love you." Whitney said wiping her tears. "All I wanna know is, do you love me too?"

I felt my heart stop. What would his answer be? I held my breath.

"Like I said, love is a strong word." Shane whispered.

Whitney clamped her mouth shut, "you don't love me?"

"Whitney, I don't love you." He said backing away from her.

"what's the point of us going out then. Honestly." I saw Whitney's fist clench, "I thought you loved me."

"Love is a strong word, I don't plan on using until I find the one." Shane stated with no doubt in his voice.

"Im not the one?" Whitney questioned.

"No, your not." Shane said coming a little closer.

"Don't come any closer to me Shane." Whitney said shaking a little. "We are so, so, so over."

"Whitney, breathe. Don't jump to conclusions." Shane said scooting a little closer to her.

She winded her fist back and punched him hard right on his nose, "we ARE over!" she repeated louder and stomped out the door walking right past me, not noticing me.

I saw Shane holding his nose where she slapped him.

He was bleeding hysterically, and his nose was already bruising.

"Shane!" I said running into the cabin "are you okay?"

"I just got dumped and punched in the nose, so yeah. Im fantastic." He said sitting down. "Why are you here?"

"Because I care about you." I said examining his nose, "you need ice, or your nose will swell and the blood won't stop."

"I don't want ice." Shane muttered.

"Listen, im only trying to help." I said taking a towel and wiping off the blood from his nose.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away, "don't try to help me. Right now, I want you to butt out of my life."

"Get off of me." I spat pulling my wrist closer to my body.

"Sorry." He muttered, " I didn't mean that. Im just…"

"Don't speak. I understand." I said throwing the towel on the table, "but you seriously need ice."

"Lets go get ice." He said shaking his head.

--

I took Shane to a pavilion and sat him down on the bench. I held the ice on Shane's nose for him.

"Mitchie?" Shane said looking over at me.

"Yes, Shane?" I said without releasing the ice from his nose.

"I thought you hate blood. How can you sit here and watch my nose bleed like crazy?" he questioned.

I sat for a minute, "I don't know. The blood didn't make me feel queasy. I just wanted to help you, so I wasn't focused on the blood."

"Mitchie?" he repeated again.

"Yes Shane?" I said switching arms to hold the ice.

"Thank you." He said looking at me with pain in his eyes.

"Shane, I just wanted to say, it's my fault for singing that song tonight. I shouldn't have butted in your relationship like that." I said.

"It was a fantastic song." He smiled. "But now I have another question."

"What is it?"

"You said you need me next to you."

I nodded not understanding.

"Well now I am."


	6. 6: Wait for it

--

--

I looked up at Shane, not knowing what to say next.

I opened my mouth trying to make words come out. "uhhh." I stuttered. Why in all my life had I not planned this moment out?

He laughed a little, "You didn't think that through did you?"

I shook my head giggling.

He pushed my hand away that held the ice on his nose and leaned in and kissed my forehead, "you can answer that later."

I felt butterflies all through my stomach.

I saw him yawn hugely, and I ended up yawning too. "Im exhausted." I whispered.

"Me too. Lets go back to our cabins, I can hold the ice myself." He smiled and took the ice from me.

"Your right, well goodnight Shane." I said standing up and started to walk away.

"Wait." He said standing up walking towards me. He took my hand and kissed it, "seriously, thank you."

I smiled and walked back to my cabin.

--

I woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else.

I creeped over to Caitlyn's bunk and start jumping on her. "WE HAVE TO WORK IN THE KITCHEN REMEMBER?" I shouted in her ear.

She rolled over and blinked her eyes. I moved my face so my forehead was on hers and my eyes were up in her grill. "GOOD MORNING" I shouted again moving my head back.

"Mitchie" she said sitting up.

"Yes Caitlyn." I smiled.

She lightly slapped my arm, "your so gonna regret waking me up like this."

"Oh will I!" I laughed going to get my clothes to put on.

I went to the bathroom and put on black shorts and a baby blue t-shirt.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail and put on a little eyeliner.

I waited for Caitlyn as she stumbled out of the bathroom wearing black shorts and a baby blue t-shirt too.

"Whoa, we match." I smiled.

She rubbed her eyes, "Haha. Great minds think alike." She high fived me.

"lets roll!" I smiled and we ran out of the cabin to the kitchen.

We helped my mother make scrambled eggs and we set the tables. Thankfully, I didn't cause myself to need stitches.

While setting the tables Caitlyn started asking me questions. "How was your walk last night?"

I layed down the last plate, "well I ran into Whitney and Shane and they were having this massive fight. He said he didn't love her, and she punched him."

Caitlyn started cracking up, "little Whitney punched Shane!"

"gave him a bloody nose and everything!" I started laughing too.

"it's the little ones that are the strongest." Caitlyn said snorting, laughing so hard. "And then what?"

"I held the ice on Shane's nose for him."

"AW! Did you guys kiss?" Caitlyn grasped her hands together.

"Caitlyn, he just got punched and dumped, all because of me. I don't think he wanted to kiss me."

"oh please, we both know he secretly loves you." Caitlyn laughed some more.

"pish posh. I wish." I laughed too. "But there was no kissing…on the lips."

"You just said what." Caitlyn said acting gangster.

"He kissed my forehead and hand." I smiled playing with my hands.

"SECRET LOVERS AND IT FEELS SO GOOD." She started sing and ended up rolling on the ground laughing.

"Honestly, its not that funny." I smiled

"true. But what's surprising is how you and Shane kiss but your not even going out. Me and Nate are going out, and he hasn't even kissed me!"

"Dude, Cait, he's a shy boy. You have to make the first move."

"the first move?" Caitlyn said standing up.

People started rolling into the dining hall. "Me and you are planning your first kiss after breakfast."

Caitlyn nervously nodded.

We got out food and sat at our table waiting for everyone else to come it.

We saw Peggy and Ella come in and get their food quickly as they ran to the table.

"Girls, what's the rush." Caitlyn said stabbing an egg.

I saw Peggy and Ella gasp for breath, "Seriously, never make girls run in stilettos." Ella gasped rubbing her feet.

Peggy laughed once then went straight to the point. "Whitney moved out this morning, said she couldn't stand our cabin because we are all witches, that have no talent."

I looked over at Caitlyn who almost choked on her egg. "She seriously has some sort of a mental illness." Caitlyn said taking a sip of her water, "saying were witches, hello, has she ever looked in the mirror?"

I laughed a little. "Whatever, that just makes our cabin 100 better. But where'd she move too?"

"Tess Tyler's cabin!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Oh my god." I sat and thought for a minute. "is she going to be another Tess robot?"

"Probably, she's got the attitude to be one." Caitlyn sighed. "Ugh, just what we need. Another Tess."

Peggy and Ella nodded in agreement.

I looked up to see Tess and Whitney standing beside our table. They were both wearing short shorts that were as short as they could possibly be, and they were wearing low cut t-shirts. "What whores." I heard Whitney whisper loud purposely in Tess's ear. "Tell me about it." Tess smiled whispering back in her ear.

"Were not deaf, just fyi." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not deaf, but you must be blind. Who did your makeup this morning?" Tess said eyeballing Caitlyn.

"Uh, Tess, look harder. Im not even wearing makeup this morning.' Caitlyn rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, then take that ugly clown mask off your face." Tess spat.

"Shut up Tess." Nate said walking up to our table with Shane and Jason, "and do us a favor, could you please wear some more clothes, no one wants to see THAT body." Nate sat down next to Caitlyn and kissed her cheek.

"Anyways, pull up your shirt." Shane said rolling his eyes sitting down next to me.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he sat next to me.

"You just go owned!" Jason yelled and pointed at Tess and Whitney. They rolled their eyes and sat at another table.

Jason sat next to Peggy. I noticed Peggy's eyes light up. I thought for a moment and leaned over and whispered in caitlyn's ear, "Whoa does Peggy like Jason?"

Caitlyn shrugged, " im starting to think so."

"Weird." I said a little to loud.

"What's weird?" Shane asked me.

"Oh nothing." I looked over at him. "How's your nose." I said examining his nose. "That's so weird, there's not even a bruise. Does it hurt?"

He shook his head, "honestly I think that ice cured it. It doesn't even feel like I got punched."

I smiled, "I told you the ice would help."

"yes you did." He smiled at me.

My heart skipped another beat as I turned and ate more of my eggs.

--

After breakfast, we had an hour before we had voice lessons, taught by connect 3.

After me and Caitlyn helped my mom clean up, we walked to the swing. "operation first kiss is now in the making." I smiled pushing off so we could swing.

"So what do I do." Caitlyn said nervously looking at her hands.

"Well, its gotta be MAGICAL!" I said getting exciting. "gah, im just so excited you get to have your first kiss with nate. It'll be so adorable." I smiled.

"Mitchie focus!" Caitlyn snipped.

"Don't worry. I promise everything will be fine." I touched her shoulder gently. "This is all you have to do. Me, you, Shane, Nate, Jason, Peggy, and Ella will all go on a picnic for lunch. Ill make up some reason for me and Shane to leave for a couple minutes. In those couple moments you guys have to a movie moment. Which you will, I know Nate. Hell probably say something really romantic. Then all you have to do it lean in and kiss him. Then well come back right away so it doesn't get awkward."

"It's that easy?" Caitlyn said almost whispering.

"Caitlyn, do you ever kiss your pillow?" I laughed a little.

"Well…. um…." I could tell she didn't want to admit it.

"Pretend your pillow is Nate's head." I laughed. "Trust me, once you kiss him, you'll want to never stop."

"if that's true, then stall some more, if it all goes well, ill probably want more than one kiss." Caitlyn's eyes got wider and sparkled.

"Teenage hormones." I mumbled.

We both laughed together, "Thanks Mitchie. Lets just hope your plan works."

--

I walked into the voice lessons alone, because Peggy and Ella and Caitlyn were already there.

I ran right up to the girls, "Peggy and ella, I was wandering if you guys want to go on a picnic with me and Caitlyn and connect 3."

"yes!" peggy said quickly.

I laughed, "Caitlyn lets go ask the boys."

I drug Caitlyn over with me to the boys, "hey teach!" Caitlyn said hugging nate.

"That's Mr. Grey to you young lady." Nate smiled hugging her back.

"Well boys, me and Caitlyn and Peggy and Ella would like to invite you for a picnic lunch. Would you like to join us?" I said looking at the 3 of them.

"That's an offer we cannot decline." Shane said smiling.

"But I want to go!" Jason stomped her feet.

"I just said we would." Shane said looking over at Jason.

"Oh then don't use the big words!" he looked away.

I pushed on Shane's shoulder playfully "yeah Shane, cut the big words."

I grabbed caitlyn's shoulder and dragged her back to our seats.

"Hey guys are you pumped?" Nate announced to the class.

The class wooted and screamed and clapped excitedly.

Just then Tess and Whitney walked in the door, "sorry were late teachers." Tess winked at the boys. I saw them all roll there eyes.

"Anyways, were gonna start off with some vocal exercising, and then were gonna start working on the group final jam song."

--

After vocal lessons with the guys, we all met up by the lake on a huge blanket with food spread out on it.

"Compliments of Connie's catering." I smiled as I handed everyone a peanut butter and jelly.

Peggy and Ella watched me carefully, for I had explained to them the plan of caitlyn's first kiss and they were waiting for the signal for us to leave.

We all ate our peanut butter and jelly's fast, and when we were all done I lightly pulled on my ear.

That was the signal and I tapped caitlyn's leg lightly, "you go girl." I mumbled.

"Whoa Peggy! Look at that!" I said pointing over to the lake.

"Whoa, maybe we should go check it out." Peggy said like a robot while dragging Ella with her.

"That's a great idea. Shane, Jason, come join us!" Ella said like a robot too.

I rolled my eyes and ran towards the lake with them.

Once we got to the edge of the lake the boys looked around curious. "I don't see anything!" Jason stomped his foot.

"That's the point." I muttered.

"So why are we REALLY over here?" Shane whispered in my ear.

"wait for it…" I said pushing Shane's head so he was looking at Nate and Caitlyn.

Then it happened, I saw Nate and Caitlyn kiss.

I silently screamed and high fived Peggy and Ella, "YES!" I smiled.

--

an- im up to 70 reviews now. that's amazing. Soo yeahh. That was chapter 6, did ya like it? I had to add a litttleee naitlyn. I mean, they betterrr be a couple or SOMETHING in camp rock two. Lol. Thoughts on the chapter?


	7. 7: Impossible to Find

It got awkward when we watched them go from kissing to full out making out

It got awkward when we watched them go from kissing to full out making out.

They both must of wanted that moment to happen.

I started coughing; annoyingly "you have all summer to make out…in private. Please don't blind us." I yelled at them.

Everyone started laughing. When we walked back to the blanket Caitlyn silently high fived me. "Mission accomplished." She whispered.

--

Later that day, we were all at dinner, when brown went up to the microphone. "Hello everyone!" he said into the microphone.

The whole dining hall went silent and said, "yo brown!"

"Important announcement so tune up your ears! I've got a special surprise for you camp rockers. Tonight…connect 3 WILL be performing!" Brown stopped so everyone could scream. "But the twist is, they're not performing together. My recourses," brown stopped to wink at Shane, Nate, and Jason. "My resources, have told me that Shane will sing a song, and Nate will also sing a song, and Jason has some surprise that he wants to show us all." Brown said scratching his head when he said the thing about. "Well that's all. See you all tonight, 9 pm sharp at the campfire."

Brown walked off stage and everyone clapped. Everyone went back to his or her conversations.

"Jason! What are you going to show us!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Anyways Jason, what ARE you showing us." Shane said raising his one eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, jeesh guys!"

"And what are you singing?" I said directing the question to Shane.

"A song I wrote last night, I couldn't sleep, my nose was hurting." He shrugged. "So I wrote a song, and I like it."

I nodded. He had probably written a song about his breakup last night, but after all pain always made the best songs.

"And Nate what are you singing?" I said turning towards him.

"I wrote a song while on tour." Nate shrugged.

"About a special someone" I smiled.

"Maybe." He said squeezing Caitlyn's hand a little harder.

--

Me, Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn showed up at campfire with sweatshirts and sweatpants. It was freezing, one of the coldest nights of camp rock I had ever experienced.

Caitlyn and I were even wearing beanies.

I saw brown walk up to us wearing jeans and a jacket. He looked just as freezing as us. "Glad to know you girls came prepared for the cold night." He whispered as he rubbed his hands together.

"Why is it so freezing in the middle of the summer?" Caitlyn said rubbing her hands together too.

"Camp rock is one of those places whose weather is very unpredictable. As I recall today it was about 90 degrees. The sun goes down and bam, its about 45 degrees as we speak." He shook his head, "the works of mother nature fascinates me so much. Honestly, I guess ill never understand the temperatures at camp rock."

"Weird." I shook my head in amazement.

"Well, the boys should be starting soon. Stay warm girls. But just some advice, don't go to sleep bundled up. My bet says you'll wake up in the morning hotter then an oven." Brown said while walking up on stage.

We took a seat on the very front log next to Barron and sander.

I looked around to see Whitney and Tess on the log right next to ours fully listening to brown. I noticed how they were both wearing matching fur coats. I rolled me eyes and looked up at brown.

"Hello rockers of camp! Hope your all staying warm. Now please welcome first of the connect 3 boys to come up on Shane, Jason Grey!" Brown said clapping while walking off stage.

I saw Jason walk up on stage with shorts and a t-shirt. He was carrying a bag.

"Hi everyone." He said into the microphone chattering his teeth. "Im not used to the cold. Normally I have a heater. But I just recently found out camp rock doesn't have heaters. Or heated showers… and I obviously didn't pack anything else but t-shirts and shorts." He rubbed his hands and blew on them. "But anyways, I wanted to show you something that's really important to me." He dug into the bag and pulled out an enormous birdhouse. It almost looked like one of my Barbie houses I had back when I was a kid.

"This is my birdhouse that I've worked on for a while now! And just a couple days before camp rock, I had my first bird come! And I named her Bird le bird, named after a bird I met a couple years ago."

He modeled his birdhouse.

Everyone applauded. "Thank you, thank you."

He ran off stage with his birdhouse.

I looked at Peggy whose eyes looked love struck and then I looked over at Caitlyn whose face was dug in her shirt. I could hear her snorting of laughter. I hit her lightly, "you know how he gets when it comes to his bird houses."

"That kid is obsessed." She muttered as she stuck out her head.

I saw Jason run back up on stage, "now give it up for my brother, Nate Grey." He said quickly and ran off stage high fiving Nate.

Nate walked up to the microphone with a stool and a guitar.

Everyone clapped as he positioned himself. "Thanks everyone." He smiled and waved.

He pulled the microphone a little closer, "so I wrote this song while on tour, about my little special someone. And uh, I hope you all like it."

Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Nate pulled away from the microphone. And smiled. The whole crowd was clapping loudly.

I looked over at Caitlyn, who was bawling her eyes out.

"Whoa." I heard Ella mutter.

None of us ever saw Caitlyn cry. She was normally an unemotional person.

I watched as Caitlyn ran the whole way from our log, up to the stage and kiss Nate smack on the lips in front of everyone.

She pulled away and looked at the crowd staring at them. "I um." She stuttered putting her mouth to the microphone. "Sorry, but if a guy/girl wrote a song about you, you would kiss them too right?" she smiled and ran off stage.

Nate stood up, "thanks guys" he waved again. "Now welcome my brother Shane Grey."

I smiled as Shane walked up on stage with his guitar. He was wearing the leather jacket and jeans, with a black beanie. "He looks so cute in that beanie." I whispered in caitlyn's ear like a little girl.

Shane sat down on the stool, "hey guys. Im gonna sing you a song- well scratch that- im gonna try to sing without freezing to death first, a song that I wrote last night. I spent last night with a special girl, and I wanted to write this song to express my feelings about this special girl.

I saw Whitney nudge Tess's shoulder, "I knew he still liked me. Its obvious." I heard her tell Tess.

I shrugged and laughed a little. She was so full of herself.

Shane started singing;

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find.

I saw Shane's eyes match with mine, "a girl like you is impossible to find." He said into the microphone.

I blinked my eyes a few times.

He nodded smiling. "Thank you everyone. Have a great night."

Everyone stood up clapping and screaming we love you connect 3!

"Caitlyn…." I said slapping her leg.

"Ohmygod!" she whispered slapping my leg too, "Shane Grey loves you" she smiled from ear to ear.

"And Nate Grey loves you!" I smiled too.

"Pinch me." I whispered.

Caitlyn pinched me.

I felt a sting, "alright. I am defiantly awake."

As people started leaving going back to there cabins our group stayed back.

I walked over to the side of the stage and stopped a few steps away from Shane, Nate, and Jason. I pointed at Shane and motioned with my finger for him to come forward.

He fixed his beanie and walked over to me. "Hey Mitch, did ya like the song I know it was a little much but I…" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips.

"You are babbling." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck.

I lifted my head up and kissed him.

"A girl like you is truly impossible to find." He smiled down at me, kissing me back.


	8. Chapter 8: awkwardddddddd

--

--

An- gahhhhh. I love you guys. Your reviews sometimes are the funniest things. :. Oh and I forget who asked, but the story is NOT over. Its just kind of drifting away from the song until your mine. But everyone's okay with that right? I hope so. I want to write another fanfic. Maybe another camp rock fanfic, or maybe just Jonas, or maybe Nelena or niley. What would you guys want to see? Would you read it? Anywaysss. Heres chapter 8. :

--

"There's only one problem." I whispered in his ear.

"Why does there always have to be a problem?" he said putting his hands around my waist.

"I hate kissing boys that aren't my boyfriend. It makes me feel like a…"

Shane put his one finger on my lips. "Then Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded at least 8 times.

"So now you can kiss me?" Shane said putting his hand back on my waist.

I nodded again "But not right now. There are too many people around."

"Then lets go." He smiled taking my hand.

--

We ended up at the lake, which wasn't a big surprise. I sat down on the grass and cuddled up to him. "Are you not freezing?" I whispered.

He shook his head, "no. Not when Im next to a hot girl."

"Cut the cheesy pickup lines." I laughed.

"In that case, then yes. Im freezing." He laughed kissing my forehead.

"Look at all the stars." I sighed. "The stars amaze me. There always so beautiful."

"Your beautiful." He smiled.

"Again with the cheesy pickup lines." I laughed some more.

"That's not a pickup line. That's the truth."

My eyes met with his and I kissed him.

But this kiss was different. It was our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, what I had wanted all along. This was our first kiss when it seemed like it was only him and me in the world, and we cared about nothing.

"Gahhhhh. You are so perfect." I whispered in his ear.

I layed my hand his hand on his hand. His hand was actually really warm.

I smiled and kissed him again.

"Your perfect too." I heard him whisper in my ear.

I kissed him one more time and then I heard distant feet approaching us.

"What are you two doing out here?" I listened to a familiar voice.

"Whitney, we can do whatever we want. What are you two doing out here?"

I saw Whitney and Tess's face appear. "we can do whatever we want too."

"Well can you please do whatever you want somewhere else?" Shane said rudely.

"Um, let me think about it…" Tess smiled. "No."

"Then well leave. Shane said standing up.

"And well follow you." Whitney said sharply.

"Why cant you bother someone else?" I said quietly.

"Why can't we bother someone else? Were not BOTHERING anyone! Were doing Shane a favor. He deserves someone better then you Mitchie, someone like Whitney. So were gonna stop your little make out session…" Shane cut off Tess.

"Okay, not once did my tongue touch Mitchie tongue. So it wasn't a make out session. And also, Mitchie is so so so much better then Whitney, words can describe it so do us a favor and leave! Leave us alone, we don't want you here!"

"Mitchie is better then me?" Whitney laughed. "Mitchie is nothing but a skank and it only took 2 days to figure that out. Not only is she a skank, but also she's a liar. Yeah! I hear stories about last year's camp rock. Oh and not only that, she's ugly. Her makeup looks like a raccoon, and look at the outfit…" Whitney paused. "Enough said!"

"I've honestly had enough of your bull crap Whitney. You don't even know me, so don't pretend like you do." I said standing up walking up to her.

Once her face was about two inches from my face I felt her mint breath on my nose, "what are you gonna do about it?"

I clenched my fist together.

"Hit me." She smiled.

I felt Shane touch my shoulder, "Mitch don't!"

"Why not Shane?" Tess smiled. "Do you think Mitchie will lose?"

"Hello! This isn't never back down or some crazy boxing movie! This is real life and were at a music camp." Shane yelled.

"Your afraid I'll lose?" I stammered.

"Mitchie, don't." he repeated. "You know what'll happen." He whispered.

"I don't care. What happens will happen. I've just seriously had enough of her." I threw off my jacket and rolled up my long sleeve shirt.

"You're really going to fight her?" he frowned.

"You're really going to fight me? Wow, I wasn't expecting this. I thought you would back down." Whitney smiled. "But oh well."

"Whatever Mitchie." I heard Shane whisper and I watched as he walked away.

"Wait Shane!" I sighed.

"So are you going to hit me or not?" Whitney smiled.

"Not here, not now. But don't worry. It WILL happen." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Can't wait!" Whitney said while laughing.

I ran after Shane. "Wait up Shane!" I said tugging on his arm.

"It hasn't even been one day since we started going out and your already causing trouble" he muttered.

I stood in front of him making him stop. "I cannot even believe you would blame me for all of that."

"Its called self resistance. You shouldn't have even stood up when they came." Shane said stepping aside so he could walk past me.

I stood right back in front of him. "Shane! Did you hear what she said about me? I had to defend my self didn't I?"

"Theres other ways to defend yourself Mitchie." Shane said sighing. "If you fight her you'll get banned from camp activities yet again. Is that what you want?"

"but that means Whitney will too! And THAT'S what I want." I crashed into him.

He put his arms around me. "Lets just ignore them. All we need is you and I."

"Together. Together well ignore them." I smiled and yawned.

He kissed my forehead. "Its your bed time."

"Excuse me, but I don't have a bed time." I smiled looking up at him.

"Well now you do." He laughed.

"Whatever you say boss. As long as you walk me to my cabin." I smiled wider.

" I think I can arrange that." Shane said taking my hand. I smiled.

We walked to my cabin and I stood outside. "We should whisper. I think everyone's sleeping." I said whispering.

We heard footsteps and we saw Nate and Caitlyn walk up to the cabin hand in hand.

"Jeez, aren't you too out a little late." Shane hit Nate's shoulder.

"Well aren't you guys?" Nate said hitting his shoulder back.

"What were you guys even doing?" I smiled at Nate and Caitlyn.

"Oh you know…" Caitlyn smiled.

"Writing music. We were writing music" nick choked out.

"That explains the hickey on your neck." Shane laughed.

Nate grabbed his neck.

Then Peggy and Jason came walking up to the cabin, "oh guys! I thought you were all sleeping!" Peggy said quickly moving away from Jason.

"And we thought the same for you" Caitlyn laughed.

"Well we were…" Jason rubbed his neck.

"Writing music." Peggy smiled.

"Um sorry, we already heard that excuse." I laughed.

"Where's your hickey?" Shane said examining Jason.

"Its on Peggy!" I said pointing to Peggy's neck.

She clutched her neck and her face went bright red.

We all stood there and laughed loudly.

"shh. Ella's sleeping." Peggy reminded us.

"I doubt that, shell probably walk up with some boy any minute now." Caitlyn said still laughing.

Ella marched out of the cabin with her slippers and pajamas. "guys keeps it down im tryingtgo sleep here!"

"Were sorry. Were coming to go to sleep." I waved to ella.

I kissed Shane, "goodnight."

He smiled. "Sleep tight." He said kissing my forehead.

Peggy said goodnight to Jason and Nate said goodnight to Caitlyn.

"We've all been bad now its time to go to bed.," I laughed.

"No details?" Caitlyn said looking at me. .

"Tomorrow morning. And I expect details from BOTH of you." I laughed.


End file.
